Special FX Wiki:About
The Special FX Wiki is a collaborative project to create an extensive repository of information for all things related to the Special FX industry. This may include Cosmetics, Animatronics, Propmaking, and anything else related to the generation of illusions in the relms of film, theatre, and television. The database is organized in a WikiWiki structure, which allows an incredible level of interconnectedness and expansion. We unofficially started on September 7 2006. Before setting down policy, it's important to stress that this project needs as much help as it can get and any contributions of any type, so long as they are performed in good faith will be greatly appreciated, even if they do not perfectly meet the policies of this project. Many of the articles found within this wiki may also exist in Wikipedia. While it is both acceptable and even encouraged to transfer data to and from the two sites (or any other GFDL sites), it is the intent of this wiki to be restricted to matters related to special FX. Likewise, unless appropriate, many generic Wikipedia articles do not need to house volumes of information of their relation to the world of Special FX. So for example, an article explaining how the Blue Man Group does their makeup to the Nth detail is fine for this wiki, but going on to list their discography is irrelevant to the project. and conversely, there is no need to move a ten page article about gelatin in the FX industry to Wikipedia's Wikipedia:gelatin article. Simply mentioning that the FX industry is one of gelatin's applications is sufficient. We are NOT Wikipedia! Wikipedia, as an encyclopedia, is bound by many policies which will not be stressed upon here. *Relavance will be much more relaxed. *Neutral POV is not needed, and in many situations ends up being restrictive. If you'd like to talk about your experiences, go right ahead, just consider identifying yourself in some way. (e.g. "I used old-age stipple once before, and it caused my workshop to explode!" -user:verdatum) *The policy against Original Research is thrown right out the window, after which it is run over by many large vehicles. Original Research is encouraged here. *Copyright policies, it should go without saying, are still very much in effect. If there is a really good image from a book you'd like to upload, ask about first. Chances are actually fairly good you are only about 2 degrees of separation from the book's author! Also please do not gank anything more than a few sentences without first getting explicit permission from the site's author. And if you copy anything less than a few sentences, you are required to site it. You don't have to do any fancy templatized citation if you don't want to, just enough detail that someone interested can acquire the source. *For the most part, Vanity Pages are acceptable. This topic will be covered in greater detail in the future if it becomes necessary. Personal Project Articles I'd very much like people to create articles giving details about special FX projects that they personally have undertaken. Such an article should be titled "'s " where identity is whatever you would like to refer to yourself as; most likely your real name, or your user login name. It should contain a link to your personal page, descriptions of what you did, and how with as much detail and as many pictures as you like. At the bottom of the article you should put Category:Personal Projects. I'd be very surprised if many of these go up in the near future, but I do think it's a nice idea.